House of Draco
General Information Guild Type: Moderate Roleplay Founded: January, 2005 Affiliation: SASU Headquarters: Nethergarde Keep Leadership Leader: Dracis Founders: Dracis, Stnrus, and Stratos Ranks: Whelp Dragon, Dragon, Knight Dragon, Lord Dragon, Queen Dragon (Dracis) Lady Dracis Draco is the head member and creator of the current incarnation of House of Draco. Using her adoptive father's family name, she has set out to bring together like minded individuals from across Azeroth in hopes of continuing his life's works. Titles The titles used in House of Draco may appear to be royal or very formal but they are merely to denote seniority. All members are treated like friends or, in the cases of the closer knit Lord Dragons, as brethren. Queen Dragon: As the mother-like figurehead of the order she is referred to as the Queen Dragon and treated with the same respect as one would expect to show to their dearest friend. Lord Dragon: The Lord Dragons are the most trusted members of the Queen. The Lords, as their name may suggest, watch over House of Draco. They ensure that all members are well cared for in all their needs and should conflict arise within the House or from without they are the first to action in defense of the Dragons. The Lord Dragons also possess the power to recruit new members to the House. Knight Dragon: Knight Dragons are the Chosen of the Lords and report directly to them. Since the Lords aid ALL the members of House of Draco in any endeavor that may arise they have been known to request the aid of other members whom they trust closely. These are the Knight Dragons. Another important task for a Knight Dragon is to keep an eye out for new members. Their suggestions are weighed carefully by the Lord Dragons who will eventually meet with the possible recruit. Dragon: Dragons are named after the creatures in which they take a great interest in. Experts and even novices from various fields who have a focus on dragons and their kin are likely targets to become a Dragon of House of Draco. House of Draco exists because any and all knowledge of Dragons would lead to greater understanding if it were pooled together into a reservoir. What Lord Draco desired from that reservoir is only known by one person but it is because of the Dragons of House of Draco that his dream may still become reality. Whelp Dragon: These are the new recruits to House of Draco. The Lord Dragons watch these closely as they integrate with the Dragons. A Whelp Dragon is far from a burden to House of Draco, in fact, they breathe new life into it as they learn and begin to see the world from the eyes of their peers. They also open up a new view for those whom they learn from. Change is two fold, both ways, which is why the Whelp Dragon is sometimes viewed as another catalyst to be added to the reservoir of Draconic knowledge. Recruitment Status: Recruiting Restrictions: All RPers welcome Contacts: Stratos and Stnrus History House of Draco was once a powerful Noble family like many of its time. Over the years, the House dwindled in strength and power. The wars were not kind to the family, as many members died, and poor investments lead to dwindling wealth. By the end of the Third Great War, the House was nothing more then an aging estate belonging to the last sole heir, Lord Draco. Lord Draco had always been a student of Arcane and had long ago been forced to meddle with politics in order to ensure that his family legacy remained afloat amongst the Noble Houses that remained powerful. With the end of the Third Great War and with curiosity sparking over Kalimdor, Lord Draco set out in hopes of uncovering ancient secrets that may help as a tool to maintain his crippled House. Lord Draco was granted a representative from the Cathedral of Light who had recently returned from the conflicts in Kalimdor. Lord Draco cautiously pruned the Paladin for information about the mysterious new lands and quickly became interested in the Green dragons that seemed to exist deep within the forests of Kalimdor. Venturing into this new land, Lord Draco learned early to avoid the topic of Arcanum with the local Kaldorei and managed to gain respect with them as a representative of knowledge from the Eastern Kingdoms. Upon learning about his interests in the Dragons and their Lore, a young druid named Dracis, who spent a lot of time dealing in the old lore, was assigned to aid Lord Draco in answering his questions. Lord Draco spent a year in his studies, working alongside Dracis who had become fascinated with the stories of the Eastern Kingdoms and of his research. However, one day he unexpectedly packed up his things and headed back with his Paladin guard. After parting ways, the Paladin returned to the Cathedral of Light and took up residence in Stormwind. A year had passed when he finally received a letter from the Druid he and Lord Draco had traveled with. It was a week after the letter when she arrived like she had written. Lord Draco had passed away two months prior and in a turn of events he had left his family's legacy and name to his adopted daughter Dracis. Lady Dracis Draco was, whether she liked it or not, the new heir of House of Draco. The Paladin aided her in adjusting to Stormwind. The Draco estate had been liquidated prior to Lord Draco's death. Although the other Noble houses were outraged by the thought of a Kaldorei in charge of a Human Noble lineage, they saw this as a chance to brush aside the dying house and no longer have to deal with the meddlesome Lord Draco. With only a handful of notes and texts left to her by Lord Draco, Dracis set out to uncover why she was chosen as his heir. In due time, Lady Dracis transformed House of Draco from a noble family house into an organization dedicated to the research and study of dragon kind, Lord Draco's last unfinished quest. Recently, Lady Dracis Draco has made business arrangements with Nethergarde Keep and has set up a base of operations within its walls. Her goal is to study the Dragonkin in the nearby Swamp of Sorrows. Arrangements to share information with Nethergarde and Stormwind as well as to aid in the local demon threat have given those associated with House of Draco a stable home. category:Alliance Guilds category:Alliance Roleplaying Guilds category:House of Draco category:Roleplaying Guilds